Diabetes medical management in young children is a tremendous responsibility for parents. Little is known about how parents manage medical and developmental needs of this population. This descriptive longitudinal study will explore the experience of parenting a child three years and under with IDDM. The specific aims are to: 1) describe day-to-day medical and developmental management including parent-child interactions; 2) describe parental concerns related to medical, developmental, and family management issues; 3) describe parental resourcefulness in utilizing the surrounding environment for coping. Data will be collected over a 6 month period from 20 families using a task-time tool, NCAST Parent-Child Feeding and Teaching Interaction Assessment scales, a modified Diabetic Management Concern Questionnaire, the Coping Health Inventory for Parents Questionnaire, the Impact-on-Family Scale and open-ended interviews. Analysis will include t-tests and thematic procedures. It is hoped that the study will help nurses work with these families in a more focused manner.